Forever at Freddy's
by Rikki Simpson
Summary: 5 best friends. 5 nights. 4 animotronics coming for you. 2 doors. 12 cameras to watch. Who will survive? DISCLAIMER: I do not own the game Five Nights at Freddy's. This game belongs to Scott Cawthon. These characters are original though.
1. Chapter 1- Intorduction

Malorie sat in the passenger seat of her Mom's mini van. She was looking down at her phone, checking out her friends Facebook. Her mom was driving her and her little brother Jeremy to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for a birthday party. Since Mrs. Avery had to go visit their grandfather in the hospital, Malorie was in charge of her sibling. "Sweetie, make sure he doesn't touch any of the animals. The restaurant is very VERY picky about that."

"Mom, this is the hundredth time. I can take care of Jeremy." Malorie said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"I know honey. I just want to make sure he's safe."

"Oh what. So you don't trust me?!"

"Mal, of course I trust you. It's just that I heard tha-"

"Oh my gosh Mom. It's Freddy's. What could go wrong?" A silence lingered between them. Usually her mother would reply with a sarcastic comment. But silence. Silence. Nothing. "Mom, what are you not telling me?"

"It's bad to lie Mommy." Jeremy said from the back seat.

"I'm not lying sweetheart." Mom explained.

"Then why won't you tell her the thing that you're hiding?" Another awkward silence. Good job Jeremy. We've got her cornered.

"I'll tell you later Mal." she said. Malorie rolled her eyes thinking, "Why does it have to wait?" They finally reached the pizzeria, Jeremy hopped out of the car and sprinted for the entrance. After all, it was his favorite restaurant. "Hey Mal." called her mom. Malorie turned around looking at her mother. She had a look of worry and fear on her face. Last time she had that look is when she heard her dad went missing in war. "I didn't want to say this is front of Jeremy. You know, because he's a little kid and all."

"Yea mom. Is something wrong."

"I found out that a few years ago, 5 children went missing here."

"What? Why? This has got to be one of the most child friendly places."

"I know. I'm worried something will happen. J-just promise me to keep a close eye on him. Ok?" Malorie could've sworn she saw tears forming in her mothers eyes. She grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't worry Mom. He'll be safe. I promise."

"Thank you sweetie." She kissed Malorie on the forehead. "I love you"

"Love you too Mom." she said as she unbuckled her seat belt. See walked into Freddy's holding Jeremy's hand. She didn't want to let her mother down. Yes, Jeremy could be a pain sometimes, but Malorie loved him just like any other big sister. She quickly found the table where the party was held at and dropped Jeremy off with the other boy's parents. "Jeremy. Listen to John's parents ok? Don't climb on the animals please."

"I won't. Freddy is my very best friend." explained Jeremy.

"Good," Malorie said, giving her brother a hug. "Have fun." she walked away and heading toward the back of the dining room. She leaned against the wall and called her friend Delilah. "Hey Lilah, I'm at Freddy's for birthday party that Jeremy was invited to."

"You want me there don't you?"

"Yea..."

"Ok, I'm on my way. On the way back we can see that new movie."

"Sure. Can the others come?"

"Ok. We can go see a romantic movie for you and Ryder."

"Shut up."

"Admit it! You like him!"

"See you soon Lilah."

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Malorie laughed. Delilah hung up. Malorie texted her other friends Avalon, Carter, and Ryder. They all showed up about 15 minutes later.

"Hey guys!" said Avalon in her happy voice. Not a day went by that Avalon wasn't happy. She was always smiling and talking and just making the day seem a little bit better.

"Hi." said Carter with a side smile. They all sat down and talked and waited for the pizza to come. Ryder found himself staring at the animatronics very few minutes. He would glance over his shoulder and stare at them. On the outside they seemed friendly, but there was something about them that gave him shudders.

"You okay?" someone asked. Ryder returned his focus to her friends, who were a little confused to see him not paying attention. Usually Ryder was always making sarcastic comments.

"Duh!" he said with a laugh. "I'm just tired. Stayed up all night making out with hot girls." Ryder flexed his muscles.

"Oh my gosh." said Malorie who rolled her eyes.

"Don't deny it sugar, you were there too." Ryder said with a smug look. He added on a wink. Everyone stared at Malorie with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh..." she said burying her face in her hands and letting her raven hair fall in front of her face. Avalon burst out laughing. Ryder gave a laugh. Again he turned around to stare at Freddy and his "happy" friends.

"Ryder?" asked another voice. He turned around once again to look at Carter. "I know you say you're fine, but you don't look so good."

"Carter, trust me. I'm fine." he assured him. He flipped his hazel hair out of his blue grey eyes. Carter looked directly at him.

"Alright then." he said, trying to act cool. Ryder could obviously tell that he knew something was off. He studied him. Delilah caught both their attention.

"Has anyone else ever noticed how creepy their eyes are?" she asked, as if reading Ryder's mind. They all turned around to look at Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy.

"Yeah, they've always kind of scared me..." admitted Avalon.

"That's so weird for you because you love animals, Ava." added Carter.

"I know right. These guys are different."

"Do you ever wonder what they're like at night?" someone asked. Everyone whirled to look at the person who gave them a heart attack. They came face to face with a tall and buff man standing at the edge of their table. He had long, scruffy black hair and wore a black sweatshirt and jeans. He looked as if he had just came out of both World Wars.

"W-who are you?" asked Carter.

"My identity isn't important."

"Uh, yea its is pretty important!" yelled Ryder. He was ready to knock this unnamed stranger into the next decade.

"Leave us alone!" yelled Malorie

"Calm down Malorie." The stranger showed no expression, as if he had already seen this kind of reaction.

"Don't tell when to- wait. How do you know my name is Malorie?" Ryder immediately moved closer to Malorie, the rest of the group following his lead.

"You guys have a special friendship. You're close. You guys would do anything to keep each other safe. Anyone can see that in plain sight." the man explained. "You guys were talking about the animatronics."

"Yea..." they said in unison.

"I have a proposal."


	2. Chapter 2- Prove it

"What do you mean a 'proposal'?" asked Ryder, who was now standing in front of his friends. He was always the brave one of the group. "Whatever you want, we're not interested."

"Oh actually, you'll wanna hear this..." the man said, with a tone in his voice that just caused the group to be even more weary. "My name is Brett. We have this...thing here at Freddy's." Ryder glared at him with disgust. "To make it simple, you stay in the restaurant for five nights."

"That's it? THAT'S your proposal?" Malorie asked. You'd think staying five nights at a kids pizza parlor would be the easiest job in the world.

"You have to watch the cameras. Make sure they don't get into the office. You work from 12 to 6 am. You get paid $120 each." Brett explained.

"Wait. Make sure who doesn't get into the office? Robbers? Clowns? Jack the Ripper?" Ryder asked, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"The animatronics. They're very dangerous." Everyone stared at him in disbelief. A burst of laughter came from the teens. All the teens except Ryder. He was the brave one. He was the guy with no fear. Why was he so hesitant about stupid metal animals?

"Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie? Dangerous?" said Avalon between giggles. Brett looked very annoyed that they weren't taking him seriously.

"Are you guys gonna do it or not?" he asked.

"Sure, I need some extra money." Carter agreed.

"What could go wrong?" Avalon added.

"If you guys are there, I'm there." Delilah said.

"Eh. Fine." agreed Malorie. They all stared at Ryder, who was silent.

"Guys, think about it. If he said it was dangerous, then we should take his word and just forget about it." he said.

"Ryder you never act like this. You're usually the one who loves daring acts and taking risks." said Carter.

"I am!" said he getting a little defensive.

"Then prove it..." There was a tension between the two. The girls looked at them. Carter thought he was going to have a tantrum and leave. Ryder was debating whether to leave or to give in at do it.

"Fine. I'll do it." He had accepted the challenge. Carter looked at him. He could still tell that Ryder still had is objections to the plan. Carter ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Ryder was being ridiculous. There's nothing dangerous about Freddy and this gang. They're harmless. Right?


End file.
